For The First Time In Forever
by changeofheart505
Summary: Based off the song from Frozen. Emma and Claire can't wait for the Winter Solstice Ball, where not only will Claire's parents open up the gates, but so much more might happen. And Jack is still trying to hide her secret. There is always a first time for everything. One-shot. No pairings, the song was alternated, but not completely.


For The First Time In Forever

**Kura: This took a while to write on my phone, but I did it. *relieved sigh***

**Sakura: We hope you like it. Here are some keys to help ya with the song.**

**Claire singing **

Emma singing 

**Emma and Claire singing **

_Jack singing_

Emma smiled as she entered her friend's Claire's room through a secret passage way. "I can't believe it, it's finally happening! The Winter Solstice Ball is happening again!"

Emma beamed at Claire's excitement. "I just hope Jack keeps her word about coming..."

"Of course she will, she's your sister and besides..." Claire and Emma headed out of Claire's room and into the Burgess' home's halls, **"The window is open, so's that door! I didn't know they did that anymore, who knew we owned 8,000 salad plates! For years we've roamed these empty halls..." **

Emma smiled and started to sing as well, "Why have a ballroom with no balls? Finally they're opening up the gates! There'll be actual real live people, it'll totally be strange."

**"Wow, are we so ready for this change! 'Cause for the first time in forever, there'll be music there'll be light, for the first time in forever, we'll be dancing through the night," **Claire took Emma's hands and they began to dance around the halls.

**"Don't know if I'm elated or gassy, but I'm somewhere in the zone! 'Cause for the first time in forever..." **Claire sang, placing a hand over her chest, as if she felt a burp coming on. Emma smiled when one did come, and Claire blushed and smiled as well.

"I won't be alone." Emma sighed as she put down Savannah, Claire's pet cat, who was sitting on a table with fish. She patted her furry little head and hurried after Claire.

"I can't wait to meet everyone" Claire said as she and Emma sat down in the parlor.

Emma suddenly gasped, "What if you meet, THE one!" Claire gasped as well and took Emma's hand. Together, they ran into a different room.

**"Tonight imagine me me gown and all, fetchingly drapped against the wall." **Claire declared as she and Emma approached a large window with red curtains.

"The picture of sophisticated grace, ooh! You'll suddenly see him standing there, a beautiful stranger tall and fair, I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face." Emma waved at hand at Claire as she wrapped herself in some curtains, and shook her bare shoulder in a circle. She then pointed towards a statue of a man, well, it was only his head... Claire smiled and grabbed a fan and quickly fanned herself as she stood next to it. Emma's eyes fell onto a plate of chocolates and she began to stuff her face with them.

** "But then we laugh and talk all evening, which is totally bizarre, nothing like the life I've lived so far!" **Claire tossed a fan she held in her hand over her shoulder, grabbed the statue and spun around, but the statue slipped out of her hands after her third spin. She and Emma laughed when it landed on a white frosted cake.

**"'Cause for the first time in forver, there'll magic there'll be fun, for the first time in forever, we can be noticed by someone."** Claire and Emma continued to spin and jump in the gallory, day dreaming about everything that would happen that night.

**"And I know it's totally crazy, to dream I'd find romance, but for the first time in forever, at least I've got a chance." **Claire sighed as she gazed dreamingly at a painting of a knight. Emma giggled as she did. She wondered if she would be like that when she was Claire's age...

* * *

Meanwhile, Jacklyn, better known as Jack, Overland sat on the bed in her shed. Her blue eyes glistened as she removed the gloves covering her hands. She lit a candle, and made sure her curtains were shut. She reached over to grab a ceramic sphere, but quickly put it back down when ice covered it. She closed her eyes and began her usual mantra, _"Don't let them in... don't let them see, be the good girl you ways have to be. Conceal, don't feel, put on a show! Make one wrong move andeveryone will know. But it's only for today."_

* * *

**"It's only for today!"** Emma and Claire started to get anxious. They were so close!

* * *

_"It's agony to wait!" _Jack spun around and slipped on her brown and white gown. She slipped her boots on before turning towards her window and pulled the curtain back, a familiar building met her eyes.

* * *

**"It's agony to wait!" **Emma and Claire ran towards the gates, it was almost time...

* * *

_ "It's time for them to open up... the gates!" _Jack looked towards the Burgess' palace like home, the gates slowly opening.

* * *

**"The gates! For the first time in forever...**." Claire and Emma walked out of the Burgess' home, waving and greeting everyone they saw with a curtsie, smile and bow of the head.

* * *

_"Don't let them, don't let them see..." _Jack closed her eyes and clasped her hands together, frost patterns covering them as soon as they did. She unclasped them and stumbled back, and hugged herself as the light of her candle blew out, the only source of light she had now, was the sun.

* * *

**"We're getting what we're dreaming of..."** Claire took Emma's hands and they spun in a circle for a few seconds.  


* * *

_ "Be the good girl you always have to be..." _Jack stated, raising a hand with her pointer finger up, as if she were saying some sort of lesson or order.

* * *

Emma looked out the window and towards a familiar shed,  "A chance to change my lonely world..."

* * *

Jack grabbed her gloves and slowly put them in with a small frown, _ "Conceal..."_

* * *

Claire sighed as she looked at a painting of her parents wedding day, **"A chance to find true love." **

* * *

_"Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know!" _Jack sighed as she walked out of her shed, white hair in a bun, hands covered by her gloves.

* * *

Emma and Claire walked towards the harbor, arms swinging, smiles on their faces, **"I know it all ends tomorrow, so it had to be today! 'Cause for the first time in forever, for the first time in forever... nothing's in our way!" **

"OOF!" Claire tripped over a loose floor board and fell into a boat. Emma cringed when the boat fell into the water with a splash.

**Kura: Review.**


End file.
